Becoming An Unique Minion Family
by Pricat
Summary: The adventures of Ami and Zorai, Kevin and Pricat's pups as they grow up along with their parents since growing up is an adventure
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was something I've had in my mind for a bit but Sny about writing it, but I like this idea you know so I hope you guys like.**

 **Kevin and Pricat are married but starting a great adventure, starting a family and being parents to twin girl minion pups with magic like their mother but a lot of adventures are about to happen.**

* * *

"Hey, that tickles, as the baby likes that!" a female voice said be,ongoing to none other than the princess of the Minion Mingdom Pricat who lived on Earth with her brother Chomper and her new husband Kevin.

They had gotten married a few years ago even though some people believed that a purple minion like her couldn't be a Mom but she was different which Kevin admired about her plus Chomper approved of Kevin because he was Pervect for her.

"Well that's good, because it'll be a very special pup half you and me you know?" Kevin said making Pricat smirk revealing her fangs because it was true.

* * *

A few months later Kevin and Pricat along with their family having fun plus Pricat was big as a house because it meant the baby would be coming soon which made Lucy and Gru excited a,ong with the other minions but Pricat was feelijg pain making the other minions especially Kevin worry.

Tbey were getting Pricat to the AVL hospital but Gru was going with Kevin to reassure the tall minion male since he might freak out seeing him in the waiting room pacing back and forth makimg him understand.

"Kev, it's okay because this is a good thing plus your pups are gonna be very special and brave and sweet like the knight you are but smart and magical, like Pricat." Gru explained to him.

Kevin guessed he was right hearing growling, and cursing in Minionese making Gru understand but Afterva few hours the sounds of a baby minion rang out making Kevin run in seeing Pricat cuddling two blanketed babies stunning Gru and Kevin amazed.

"Holy banana, you got us twins!" Kevin said hearing Pricat giggle seeing they were female pups and one was yellow but the other one was a purple minion pup making his heart melt.

"Aww, they're cute and like you guys." Gru said seeing both infants using magic making Pricat giggle kissing both infants on their heads but she hoped nobody would try to steal them like how Scarlet Overkill tried to kidnap her and Chomper when they were babies.

"That won't happen, plus the big bad Svarlet wokf is history remember?" Kevin told her seeing Gru nod relieving Pricat but she had names for their sweet little pups.

"The yellow one shall be Ami and the Purpke one Zorai." she said seeing the pups liked them but they were enjoying their first day in the world.


	2. Working On A Surprise

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope you guys like.**

 **Chomper is helping Kevin fix an nursery for Ami and Zorai since they along with Pricat are coming home**

* * *

"Sweet, we have two little girls in our family but how is Pri doing?" Chomper asked Kevin.

"She's tired after having Ami and Zorai so go easy on her, okay?" Kevin said to the male Purpke minion as they were fixing up an nursery for Ami and Zorai since it woukd be a few days before they could come home.

"I know, Mom is very excited to meet them after I told her." Chomper said painting Tne walls a light blue Pkus had glow in Tne dark stars on Tne walls.

He knew Chomper was gonna be Ami and Zorai's uncle meaning he would have a lot of fun with this making Kevin sigh.

Plus he knew Gru and his many Brotners were throwing a welcome party for Ami and Zorai which would be fun since pups were fun.

Kevin then saw Chomper found some old stuffed animals but had washed them putting them especially the dragon on the crib making Kevin smirk.

"The next few years will be an adventure, you know?" he said seeing Chomper agree as the nursery was done hoping Pricat would like it.

* * *

Pricat giggled seeing Eldora playing with Ami and Zorai whi,e visiting since she was their grandmother and a royal one meaning the Minion Kingdom now had two heirs making Pricat smirk.

"We'll see, since they'll grow up to be whatever they want to be." she said making Eldora nod since she knew her daughter and son in law would raise Ami and Zorai right.

She saw both infant pups get sleepy as Pricat was cuddling them gently which made Eldora smi,e because she had done that when Chomper and Pricat were born.

"Things are going to be fun, you know?" Pricat said to her hoping things were okay at home making Eldora chuckle knowing what Chomper and Kevin were up to.

"Things are fine so don't worry, but focus on your and Kevin's sweet pups okay?" Eldora said seeing Pricat nod.


End file.
